An Office Affair
by Regal4Life
Summary: Short Story: Emma Swan is fresh out of grad school and gets her dream job at her favorite magazine. But, what happens when one of the higher ups, Regina Mills, makes new her job a living hell? SwanQueen. AU. Please Review!


**A/N: This is a test run so please let me know if you liked this by leaving me a review. It will help me gage whether I'll continue this or not. Suggestions for future chapters are welcome!**

 **Note: It will take a while for SwanQueen to become canon in this story, but it will eventually happen.**

* * *

Emma walked down the streets of New York, making her way through the sea of skyscrapers. She took a deep breath as she finally approached the building she was looking for.

"There it is. Gold incorporations." Emma smiled as the doorman opened the door for her. As she made her way inside, her jaw almost touched the floor. She had never seen a place so fancy. All her life, she had been through crappy foster homes and lived a minimalist life. Now, she might actually get the chance to work in a place like this? Emma's mind was reeling when she noticed that the elevator a few feet away from her was about to close. She rushed over, slipping in just in time before the door shut.

"What floor?" The blond asked icily. Emma looked over at the blonde woman. She was dressed in a pristine blue business suit and her hair was in an a perfect bun, not one hair out of place. Emma immediately felt self conscious looking down at her own simple white button down shirt and black dress pants. She'd thought she looked nice but she didn't hold a candle to the chick standing next to her. "What. Floor?" Emma snapped her head up so fast she was sure she looked crazy.

"Huh? Uh, floor?" Emma asked, clearly distracted by her thoughts.

"What floor are you going to?" The other blonde asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, uh… I don't know exactly. I have an interview and-"

"You have an interview and you don't know what floor you're going to? What a moron." The icy woman spat, pushing the button for the twelfth floor.

"I don't suppose you know what floor I should be going to?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course I do." The woman laughed to herself. "Too bad I don't care enough to tell you." Just then the elevator opened and the unkind woman made her way out. "Take care." She snickered.

"Bitch." Emma muttered as she followed her out of the shaft. Emma looked around and noticed a woman at the reception desk. From what Emma could tell, she looked nice enough. "Couldn't hurt to ask, I guess." Emma said to herself as she approached the brunette. "Wow this place is huge." Emma started. She figured if she made some small talk first she wouldn't look like a total idiot when she asked what floor her interview was on.

"It is, isn't it?" The young woman smiled, a clear Australian accent in her voice. "And we're upsizing the company next year."

"So, I know this might sound like a dumb question..." Emma started.

"Ask away." The woman smiled.

"I have an interview in five minutes for the junior editor in training position and I have no idea where to go." Emma stammered. This was so embarrassing.

"Emma Swan?" The Australian asked.

"That's me." Emma said, rocking back and forth on her toes.

"I'm Belle French, Mr. Gold's assistant. I'll let him know you've arrived." She said reaching for the phone on her desk.

"Mr. Gold?" Emma asked wide eyed. "I… I'm having my interview with Mr. Gold, the editor and chief?"

"Yes, I believe so." Belle said, looking down to double check the appointment book. "He doesn't usually conduct interviews, but since you're applying for such a high position straight out of grad school, he wanted to interview you himself."

"Oh, well um… okay." Emma said, wiping her sweaty palms on the side of her pants.

"Hey, don't be nervous. He's nice. All business, but he can be nice. Just don't get on his bad side and you'll be fine." Emma watched Belle pick up the phone and push a button. She flashed Emma a smile and held the phone to her ear. "Yes, Mr. Gold. Emma Swan is here to see you. Yes, I'll send her right in." Belle hung up the phone and rose from her seat. "Follow me. You'll be having your interview in the conference room."

Emma followed the shorter brunette as she was led down the hallway until they reached two large glass double doors. Belle opened one of the doors for her and Emma took a deep breath as she walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Swan." Emma looked around the huge conference room until she spotted the middle aged man. As he rose from his chair, he leaned all of his weight on his cane. Emma eyed the expensive looking cane, embossed with gold.

"Hello, Mr. Gold." Emma greeted, extending her hand to the crippled man. "It's very nice to meet you. I've-"

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold interrupted, moving to sit back in his big leather chair. Emma followed Mr. Gold's instructions and sat down in the chair right across from him, separated by the large conference table.

"Alright, Ms. Swan. I don't like to waste time so let's get down to business." He started.

"Of course." Emma nodded

"Now." Mr. Gold began. "My son tells me you have a knack for writing."

"Yes sir, I just graduated with a masters in literature. I emailed my resume… I'm not sure if you got chance to look at it."

"Oh, I'm well aware of your accomplishments, Ms. Swan and they are quite impressive, but that doesn't change the fact that you have no experience in this industry."

"I'm willing to do the work and learn." Emma pushed.

"Yes, well I generally don't take on applicants straight out of grad school." Mr. Gold leaned forward in his chair. "However, I'm willing to give you a chance since my son was quite adamant about giving you an opportunity."

"Well, Neal is one of my closest friends, so I really appreciate him getting me this interview."

"Neal." Mr. Gold scoffed. "If Bae was going to change his name when he went off to college, he should have chosen something that wasn't so moronic." Mr. Gold shook his head and turned back to Emma. "Alright, I think we're done here, Ms. Swan."

"Really?" Emma looked at her watch. "But… it's only been six minutes."

"I just wanted to meet you in person and see if you'd mesh with the rest of my staff. I actually made up my mind when I read your dissertation."

"Oh, well, um… did you like it?" Emma asked nervously.

"Indeed. It was adequate but you clearly need experience. So, I have an offer for you." Mr. Gold said.

"Really?" Emma sat up straight. "Already?"

"I'm sure you've heard of our partners program, junior editors in training? It's where we pair young aspiring writers, like yourself with head editors at the company."

"Yes." Emma nodded excitedly. "I've heard all about that. Once your mentor deems you ready, you pretty much have a guaranteed job as a junior editor for the magazine."

"That is correct. We currently have two others with this position and one opening, which I'm offering to you." Emma's eyes widened as she processed his words. "I'm giving you an opportunity, Ms. Swan. Prove yourself, and you'll be sure to have a bright future in this company. Think you can handle it?" He asked.

"Yes! Absolutely. Thank you so much, Mr. Gold."

"Glad to hear it. You'll be assigned to Regina Mills."

"Regina Mills? The Regina Mills? Creative director of GOLD magazine?" Emma asked. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Could this really be happening?

"I hope that won't be a problem." Mr. Gold raised his eyebrow.

"Absolutely not. She's one of my idols. I've aspired to be just like her for years." Emma gushed. "I… I can't believe she's going to be my mentor."

"You start tomorrow, Ms. Swan." Mr. Gold said, sliding the contract over to her.

* * *

Belle looked up from her desk as she saw the Emma exit the conference room.

"So, how'd it go? It didn't seem to take very long." She asked the blonde.

"It went great! I start tomorrow as a junior editor in training!"

"Wow, congratulations." Belle smiled.

"And the best part is that I'm working with Regina Mills." Emma beamed and Belle made a nervous face.

"And you're happy with that?" Belle asked.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be? I mean she's Regina Mills." Emma stressed.

"Right… well, as long as you're happy." Belle smiled.

"Thanks." Emma said, handing the contract to Belle. "Here, Mr. Gold said I should give this to you."

"You signed your contract already. You don't want to take it home for the night?" The Australian asked.

"No, this is what I've wanted ever since I was sixteen." Emma explained. "I'm sure."

"Well then, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Belle said, taking the paper and putting it in one of her folders.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you Belle." Emma said as she walked towards the elevator. Belle watched as Emma waved one last time before the elevator door closed.

"Who was that?" A young woman with a pixie haircut asked.

"Oh hey, Mary Margaret. That was Emma Swan. She had an interview with Mr. Gold."

"An interview with the editor and chief? She looks kinda young for an interview that important." Mary Margaret inquired.

"Yeah, she just got out of grad school. I think she's twenty-five but she went to school with Mr. Gold's son. I think he's the one who got her the interview."

"Well, I can't blame the girl for working her connections."

"What are we talking about?" A tall brunette asked, handing a manila folder to Belle.

"Hey, Ruby." Mary Margaret said.

"We're talking about Ashley's replacment, Emma Swan. She just snagged the open spot for the junior editor in training position. She starts tomorrow." Belle said..

"Wow, she must be a good writer. That position has only been open for four days. Who's she paired with? Ruby asked.

"That's the best part!" Belle gushed. "She's paired with Regina!"

"Oh, poor girl." Mary Margaret sighed.

"She was excited too. I don't think she knows that Regina is a royal bitch." Belle explained.

"Can you imagine Regina's face when she finds out she got the newbie? Oh, she's gonna be pissed." Mary Margaret giggled.

"I know! I don't even know this Emma girl, and I already like her just because of the look that's gonna be on Regina's face." Belle said, laughing at the thought.

"The Evil Queen can suck it for all I care. Being her assistant is a pain in my ass." Ruby complained.

"Aw, you okay, Ruby? How many times did she yell at you today?" Belle asked.

"Only twice but she just kicked me out of her office for being 'incompetent'." Ruby said, mimicking her boss. "I swear, she thinks I'm an idiot! She can't even look at me without rolling her eyes."

"What a witch! You don't deserve that." Belle said.

"I know." Mary Margaret agreed. "You should tell Mr. Gold how she treats you, Rubes."

"So she can make my life a living hell for who knows how long? No thanks." "I'd rather suck it up than deal with that." Ruby said. "I gotta go. I have a deadline for Regina by three. If I do this right maybe I can get back into her good graces."

"Good luck." Belle and Mary Margaret said in unison.

"I have to get back to work too." Mary Margaret said. "I hope the new girl will be okay."

"Yeah, me too." Belle said.

* * *

 **A/N: If I get a lot of reviews this week, I'll be updating with chapter 2 next Saturday.**


End file.
